Final Countdown
by coolcreate
Summary: The outers are killed by an evil force in a mysterious accident... and reincarnated as villains?
1. Sad News

**A/N: Another beautiful story! Muse-chan seems to have come back from Hawaii…**

 **One thing; I don't normally ship Setsako, but this just seems right for the story! (Minako is 19 and Setsuna is 20)**

"The explosion today at the observatory was caused by a sudden burst of power, experts say. Coincidentally, 4 Sailor Senshi fighting at said observatory, whose names have not been publicly shared, were killed." The TV cut to Usagi (as Eternal Sailor Moon) standing in a press conference, crying. All four Inner Sailor Senshi stood behind, her dressed entirely in black fukus, heads down, trying to hold back tears to no avail. "The events today are greatly saddening to all Senshi, but we will not release the names until the families have been notified. Thank you all for your support."

The TV cut back to the reporter.

"Turn that human blather off." A voice commanded "Our plan has succeeded. We know that. All we must do now is raise them."

"Already done, My Lady Contessa ." Another voice replied. "One has even Turned."

The one called Lady Contessa spoke "Really? Which one?"

"It was quite easy, My Lady. The Plutonian girl's time on Earth has magnified her pain and loneliness. She is not as stoic as before."

"Summon her."

 _ **A few days earlier, at Juuban Public High School**_

"Usagi, did you hear the news?" Umino practically shouted "4 Sailor Senshi are dead!"

Usagi slumped into her chair, head down, shoulders sagging "I guess."

"Umino, you shouldn't be so excited about such things- Think of their families!" Naru chided

"Well, I don't think they even _told_ their families, Naru. After all, they do keep their identity quite secret."

"Well, you're right about that." Naru sighed.

 _ **Back to the evil people whose names I'm not revealing yet**_

"You wanted to see me, Lady Contessa?" Sailor Pluto stepped forward. But she was not as before. Pluto's body was covered in wounds, dripping with blood. Her eyes were red, red as a dead rose, as beautiful and awful as a dying season.

"Yes. As you may know, your glorious rebirth is not yet complete. I alone can complete it."

"Of course. Anything for my Lady."

Lady Contessa began to speak, her voice flowing from Modern Japanese into a strange language. The room began to darken. When it lightened once more, Pluto kneeled before the Lady. She wore her hair in its usual style, but it was loose, hanging around her eyes, as if it had been carefully brushed, but carelessly put up. She wore a necklace, no, a chain, with Pluto's planetary symbol around her neck, and a long, white dress with deep sleeves.

"Rise, Revolutionari. "

" Do you swear loyalty to the forces of Lady Contessa, Revolutionari?"

"Excellent. You may depart, Revolutionari."

Revolutionari let loose a cackle. It was pretty clear she was insane.

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Evil cliffy!**

 **Pluto: I like being strange.**

 **Uranus: (sarcastically) Wow. I never knew.**

 **Pluto: Really? You ought to listen more.**

 **Uranus: Huh?**

 **Pluto: Popsicle.**

 **Serenity: Will one of you do the review notice? I had to do it last time.**

 **Pluto and Uranus: HUH? Hell, no!**

 **Serenity: You know the drill. Reviews are always welcome, but the flames belong to the Girl Guides. I have a whole unit with hot dogs at the ready.**


	2. Setsuna

_**Nighttime**_

Minako curled up in her bed, tears cascading down her face. Nobody understood her love for Setsuna. Nobody would ever understand. No one would ever know how it should have been her.

"You're so cruel, Setsuna," She whispered "To leave me for a world of your own."

"Oh, Minako-chan. Why would I ever do that?" Revolutionari leaned on the doorframe, casually checking her nails for dirt.

"What?" Minako brushed tears from her face and looked at the doorway. Sure enough, Revolutionari was right there.

"You're dead." Minako stated numbly "Gone."

"No one ever truly dies, Minacchi," She said, using the Minako's pet name.

"But, the blast, how could-" Minako was cut off by Setsuna's hushing.

"Aino Minako. There are forces beyond this world that are truly more powerful and great than Neo-Queen Serenity could possibly dream of being. My Lady has raised me from the dead, and given me a new life, away from those Time Gates, where Serenity imprisoned me for so long. I have freedom now. Come with me, Minako," She said, extending her hand "And we can start a revolution."

Minako shrank away. "No. You're not Setsuna. Setsuna would never renounce her duty, no matter how much pain it gave her. Setsuna would never let any"

Revolutionari cackled "You're right. I have renounced that name and burden. I am called Revolutionari now. And if you won't come now, I guess I'll come back later."

And with that Revolutionari portaled away, smirking at Minako, who stood rooted to the spot in shock.

"Setsuna."

 **Heyyyyyyyyy. Haven't updated this-here story in… *Checks profile***

 **Holey Cheese! Not in a long time. Here ya go! Review, Favourite, Follow, every bit helps! Also, sorry bout the shortness. 'Twas crucial.**


	3. Rei

**A/N: Guess who's back? This SM fan! Yaay!**

Two shadows were all that remained of Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Shadows, shells of the former Senshi of Wind and Senshi of the Sea. Empty, hollow, doing nothing but obeying their Lady's demands. The shadows spoke together, never apart. They moved in unison. They were mirror images.

When Rei Hino saw these shadows, she knew who they were. Foolishly, she welcomed them, believing the shadows to be spirits of her friends. She soon realized what they were.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" A charm sailed straight through them. The shadows advanced, weapons drawn. Rei knew what had to be done.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" In vain, Sailor Mars shot blasts of fire at the shadows. They advanced, the power going straight through them. In an instant, she was no more.

 _~Final Countdown~_

Lady Contessa was pleased. Very pleased, in fact, with the spirit kneeling in front of her. Sailor Mars was gone, and in her place was Firebird. Her new priestess. The black dress that enveloped High Priestess Firebird were patterned with the Lady's insignia. Her staff was a magnificent weapon. It could shoot bursts of power, energy and fire. Perfect for combatting Senshi.

 _~Final Countdown~_

Usagi rang Minako's doorbell. The blonde answered the door with a fake smile. "Hi Usagi."

Usagi grinned. "Hello, Mina-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said sadly. "C'mon in."

"Mina…" Before Usagi could say anything else, their communicators beeped, and Ami's face filled the screen.

"There's a woman who looks like Rei terrorizing Forty-Third Street! I'm going with Mako! Come quickly!"

 _~Final Countdown~_

"Coconut Cyclone!" Sailor Jupiter sent a ball of energy toward Priestess Firebird. Firebird flicked it back lazily with her staff, Hephaestus Wrath. "Aw, Mako-chan, can't ya challenge me just a teensy-weensy bit? Please?"

Sailor Mercury grinned. "Seems fair. Makoto, let me handle this."

Firebird laughed. "Oh goody! You'll make a fine toy for Firefly when she Turns." She floated up into the sky and spread her arms wide "I'm ready!"

Ami smirked, flicking her visor on, commanding the program to identify the weaknesses.

 _/Target acquired/Aim at point 5.01636/Use attack Aqua Mirage/_

Sailor Mercury signaled to Sailor Jupiter to get behind Firebird just as Sailors Moon and Venus arrived on the scene.

Ami's visor beeped, and its targeting program turned off.

 _/Target identified/Sailor Mars/Do not aim/Draining power/Restraining Rogue Sailor Mercury/_

Blue ropes wrapped themselves around Sailor Mercury, releasing blue dust as the Senshi of Water was forced to her knees, trying in vain to keep the sedative dust at bay. Minako, Usagi and Makoto gasped, and Usagi called out "What's going on?"

Before she blacked out, Ami choked out an answer. "That's… Rei…" She collapsed on the ground, transformation faded, and Firebird shot a small flame at her side.

"Venus! Get Mercury to safety! Someone might recognize her!" Sailor Moon shouted. Minako nodded and scooped up the unconscious girl. "Jupiter, get the civilians to safety. I'll handle this."

Jupiter ran over to where a crowd had gathered and began to usher them away, while constantly checking to make sure Firebird didn't attack.

Usagi knelt before Firebird, begging Neo-Queen Serenity to lend her power to the Heart Moon Rod. "Rei, I know you're in there… Come on… Come back to us, Rei. We need you. How did it come to this? Rei, please."

Firebird laughed, the sound echoing throughout the street. Usagi gulped. "Please. Rei."

The priestess snorted and crossed her arms, sneering down at Usagi. "Don't you get it? Rei Hino is dead. I refuse to be your slave, Serenity. I know what you did to Revolutionari. My Lady is more generous, kind and powerful than you could ever dream of being. Look at yourself, Serenity. Begging on your knees like the fool you are. Weak. Pathetic. There is no hope of Turning you to my Lady. I'll spare you this time. But you won't be so lucky the next time we meet." With that, she opened a portal using her staff and vanished.

"Rei…"

 _~Final Countdown~_

Makoto lay Ami down on the sofa. Her apartment was small, yes, but Ami's mother, who was overseas in Mexico at the time, wouldn't worry if she was here and it was, admittedly very cozy. It felt like home.

She covered her friend with a blanket and pushed a pillow underneath her head. Ami stirred, muttering a few words under her breath, and she shifted onto her side, wincing from the pain of putting weight on some of her burns from Firebird. She opened her eyes, looking up at Makoto, who grinned at her. "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Hi, Mako." She tried to sit up, but Makoto pushed her back down gently. "You've been through a lot. Get some rest."

"Mako-chan. I had a vision."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "How is that even possible?"

Ami put a hand to her forehead. "I don't even have an inkling of an idea. The Outers, and Rei… all strung up on crosses. Setsuna… she told me… to run from her. To leave. To hide… and protect the Princess, and Hotaru, she said to keep Chibiusa close and away from her. Rei just cried out in a language I don't know. Haruka and Michiru… they were alive, but their eyes were glazed over… they were dead inside. But they opened their mouths…and in a monotone voice..."

A childish giggle came from the kitchen. A little girl in a pink dress and beret stepped out, her face illuminated by a silver butcher knife."To run. And to run now."

 **CLIFFHANGER! And evil Hotaru-chan! Yeahahaha! Thank you for reading! And as always, a review is very much appreciated!**


End file.
